


[Podfic] Scents and Sensibility: The Working Assassin's Guide to Supersoldier Seduction

by comrade_bucket



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Bathing/Washing, Clownfish ABO, Courtship, Curtain Fic, Everyone Has A Peen And A Vageen, Gender Spectrum Society, Institutionalized Softism, M/M, Melon Tending, Mutual Pining, One Thousand And One Blankets, Oral Sex, Pod People But Not Like That, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Precious Idiot Virgin Winter Soldier, Scents & Smells, Transformative Works Welcome, Work In Progress, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comrade_bucket/pseuds/comrade_bucket
Summary: Captain America wakes up from the ice in 2013. The Winter Soldier wakes up in 2009, or rather defects from HYDRA, for a value of defect that’s closer to decimate. He ends up working for SHIELD. In April 2014, he’s assigned to Captain America’s mission as a sniper.Steve’s just trying to get some kind of life together. Bucky is too, or at least he was until tall, blond and Captain shows up and starts just - being there, all the time. It’s terrible. It’s the worst. He has to do something about it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	[Podfic] Scents and Sensibility: The Working Assassin's Guide to Supersoldier Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scents and Sensibility: The Working Assassin's Guide to Supersoldier Seduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772824) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday), [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus), [skellerbvvt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellerbvvt/pseuds/skellerbvvt). 



**Chapter 1:** [download mp3 from google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1grkG_k6t0kwvzZeE0kJbYHYGZIUfxfWk/view?usp=sharing)  
[or from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/d0yetu39iza96uo/Scents%20and%20Sensibility-%20The%20Working%20Assassin%27s%20Guide%20to%20Supersoldier%20Seduction%20-%20Ch.%201.mp3?dl=0)  
[282 MB, 02:33:07] 

music: "Lullaby" by Raymond Scott

**cover art:** comrade_bucket 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my ~first podfic~ so any and all feedback appreciated! ("this part is too fast" etc). i learned some stuff as i went along. if you comment i'm more likely to move faster on the next chapters!
> 
> also here be trans voice
> 
> author notes are in the recording. chapter 1 starts 2 minutes in
> 
> what a beloved story. please enjoy!


End file.
